


Quelques gallions pour un baiser

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Préparation du premier rendez-vous du couple Weasley que tout le monde connait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques gallions pour un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Arthur jeta un coup œil à l'horloge. Il ne faisait pas cela d'habitude, il savait pertinemment que regarder les heures passer ne les faisait pas avancer plus vite. Surtout pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Plus encore, aujourd'hui, Arthur avait rendez-vous. Il tourna la tête vers le dos d'une rousse au deuxième rang. Par une étrange coïncidence, celle-ci se retourna au même instant pour le regarder. Ils se sourirent.

\- T'es belle, Molly, articula le garçon sans un son.

La jeune Prewett rougit et se retourna vers le tableau.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils furent nombreux à se ruer vers la sortie, arborant fièrement leurs autorisations. Arthur fut l'un des premiers dehors, courant à perdre haleine vers Pré-au-Lard.

Il poussa la porte des Trois-Balais tout essoufflé.

\- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama madame Rosemerta quand elle le vit.

\- Et j'ai ce que vous demandiez, répondit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

La femme l'entrouvrit et en observa brièvement le contenu. Elle acquiesça et l'invita à la suivre à l'étage supérieur. Elle entra dans la première chambre du couloir et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

\- Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ?

Arthur rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

\- Voilà, j'ai rencontré une fille y'a pas longtemps, mais je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais comment t'y prendre ?

\- J'ai peur de mal faire…

\- Et donc tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Rosemerta souriait, trouvant tout cela vraiment mignon. Arthur rougit.

\- Alors, vous voulez bien m'apprendre à embrasser ?

Il y eut un long silence. Soudain Rosemerta éclata de rire. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle entre deux rires. Mais je m'attendais à autre chose. Reprends ton argent, idiot.

Elle lui tendait l'enveloppe. Arthur, surpris, tendit lentement la main et saisit le papier. Mais Rosemerta ne lâcha pas et l'attira contre elle, où elle l'embrassa doucement.

D'abord elle se contenta de garder leurs bouches tendrement pressées. Puis elle y mit un peu de cœur et suçota doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se retira, un court instant, avant de revenir à la charge et d'introduire sa langue.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle recula. Arthur, rouge comme une pivoine et fiévreux, restait immobile.

\- J'en ai fait une version accélérée, bien entendu. A toi de voir à quelle allure avancer, ça ne dépend que d'elle et de toi.

Rosemerta tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

\- Merci, lança Arthur.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu sauras qu'elle aime ça !


End file.
